Charmed Hogwarz
by XDark Star LightX
Summary: 4444 years ago the four founders of Hogwartz vowed that their heirs would be the most powerful beings of all. charmed harry potter style.


a firend on mine asked me to put this on my account until the 3day waiting period ends in theirs. also he became "inspired" to write this after eating alot of sugar and reading a harry potter/charmed fanfic.

I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter I wish I did though. I won't write this again

A/N: I don't know things such as birthdays so if in a review you could put some info like that in it thanks.

Set in present year 2005 I know that Harry and most of the 5th years were born in 1980 but I will make them be born in 1990- oh the power mwuahaha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Charmed Hogwartz: Prologue-The Oath To The Heirs

2439 B.C

A hundred year war was about to end. The Demons and the source had gotten the founders of the magic school known as Hogwartz. Gordric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They were known as the most powerful witches ever. Tied to the stakes they all yelled out that they had given their powers to their heirs. Their heirs would be the bravest, the smartest, the noblest, and of the purest blood. An hour before they had been captured they had written a spell in their book of shadows. It was a large green leather bound book with a red triquetra on the front. They had also put their powers into the book and hid it in a secret room of Hogwartz. The book was filled with information on demons, spells potions and other things such as rituals Whitelighter, avatars and, other things.

July 6 1920.

The first heir is born Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had the purest blood of all. Something Salazar had not known his obsession with pure blood would in fact turn his descendants into demons. Something he would have never guessed would happen. On July 6 1940 Tom Marvolo Riddle became the new source of all evil.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

I Am Lord Voldemort

He began a reign of terror hunting witches killing them. Creating areas that if any witch, Whitelighter or any other good beings entered they would be destroyed. One area was the "forbidden forest" near Hogwartz demons ruled their keeping watch if the heirs of the founders would ever receive their inheritance. The founders vowed their heirs would be the most powerful witches alive. They would be known as "the Charmed Ones". Their first powers would be temporal stasis-the ability to slow down molecules to the point where the target would freeze for a few moments. The other one would be Telekinesis-the ability to move things with the mind. And the final power would be Clairvoyance-the ability to see the future through premonitions. The last power would be Astral Projection-the ability to make the soul leave the body. The owner would then receive Molecular Combustion-the ability to speed p molecules to the point where the target blows things up. And then Levitation-the ability to levitate ones self. But due to the fact that Slytherin's family became demons and his heir; the source those powers would be shared throughout the remaining three.

September 10 2001

4440 years after the death of the four founders.

The heirs of the tree remaining founders are entering their 1st year at Hogwartz the school their ancestors started.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione best friends since they were around 2 years old. They sat in the train as they were headed for Hogwartz practicing some magic.

"alright let me try this, Fred and George taught it to me,

_'sunshine daisies,_

_butter mellow,_

_turn this stupid fat rat yellow"_

"it didn't work Ronny" taunted Harry

"HEY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" yelled the voice that belonged to Vincent Crabb as the three laughed. As Crabb, Goyle, and Malfoy burst into their compartment

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" yelled Crabb as the other 5 began to laugh at him.

"don't tell me that you said" began Draco as he cleared his throat

_sunshine daisies,_

_butter mellow,_

_turn this stupid fat rat yellow"_

As all of a sudden Goyle also turned yellow as his face went orange with rage.

"well Draco theirs your answer" said Harry

"it's Malfoy to you unless you get into Slytherin" he said as he winked at Harry

"what a loser" said Hermione as they walked out.

"Draco Malfoy" read McGonagall as Draco was seated and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the sorting hat as Draco got off and waited for Harry at a Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter" read McGonagall as Harry was seated and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the sorting hat as Harry went to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were seated and Draco was waiting for him.

"I guess this makes us enemies then huh?" said Draco

"I wouldn't go that far Drake"

"well rivals then"

"alright Dra-Malfoy"

"see you around Har-Potter"

May 18 2005

"Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid he's gone" said the doctor to Lucius Malfoy "there is nothing we can donow, im sorry"

"I see, well then good day" and with that he shimmered away.

Meanwhile at Harry's house his older brother Eric came into the room Harry, Hermione, and Ron were watching T.V

"Harry?" asked his brother

"yeah Eric incase you didn't notice we're bored here" said Harry as Hermione giggled

"Harry" responded Eric with a stern voice "this is no time to joke around sit down" Harry did as he was told fearing what was to come next.

'he only talks to me like this when something bad has happened' thought Harry

"Eric what happened" he said as his eyes were filled with fear

"Lucius Malfoy just called he said that Draco had been in a fight with a warlock-"

"He vanquished it right? He vanquished the warlock right? Why did Drake's dad call Eric why" his eyes began to fill with tears, for he knew what was coming next.

"Harry, Draco Draco just died Lucius said Draco wanted you to have something important that was worth more than his life you needed to have it"

"no" said Harry as teared began to roll down his eyes "you're lying to me, Eric please tell me this is some cruel joke" he said as Hermione got up and embraced Harry

"Harry everything's going to be alrigh-"

"NO HERMOINE, NOTHING WILL EVER BE ALRIGHT AGAIN" he yelled as he flicked his hands and everything stopped as he ran to his room.

Cliff-hanger hmm. Well review now please my first fanfic I hope I did good and all reviews will be accepted even flames.


End file.
